mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crocodileman
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Pirate Islands page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Energy X (talk) 22:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Is it really needed? While I do think it's great that you're contributing to the wiki, you're not actually doing anything useful when you create the scenario pages and paste the intro quote onto it (like The Shrouded Isles, or Force of Arms). If you're not going to add the info about the scenario, the map, or the story, it's proably better if you don't create the page at all. Also, I'm not sure we need categories like "Animals", "Birds", or "Dragons" - their in-game stats and relations within the game are more important to the wiki than their real or imagined taxonomic statuses. Narve (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) : I've already told you, we don't need scenario pages with nothing but the intro quote in it - add some real content, or don't create the page at all.Narve (talk) 06:03, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :: If you don't stop creating scenario pages without infoboxes, walkthroughs, strategies, maps, and information like that (basic requirements for a scenario page), I'm going to institute a short-time ban to make you stop. You're not helping the wiki, you're just spamming it with useless pages. If you want to see how it's done, check out the Heroes IV or V scenario pages. Narve (talk) 04:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories It seems you misunderstood. You have been blocked for one day, so please stop with insertion of those categories. They are just unnecessary. Energy X ∞ 19:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Stop making quote pages In the last few days, you've shown that you can create basic scenario pages, and they look ok. So why have you gone back to creating pages with just the quote and an introduction? We do not need more incomplete scenario pages. I don't want to have to tell you this again.Narve (talk) 13:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) We don't need taxonomic categories Since you keep creating unnecessary categories after being told by both me and EnergyX to stop doing it, I've blocked you for three days. If we don't have a particular category, assume that we don't need or want it, or ask. Don't just spam the wiki with categories.Narve (talk) 07:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we got the disambiguations for that. If they are missing, create them. No need for those categories. Energy X ∞ 22:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Stop creating categories I'm going to give you one more warning. Stop creating categories for creatures, we don't need them. You have been warned about this before, you've been blocked for this before, and I won't hesitate to block you again if you don't stop.Narve (talk) 07:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) H2betascreen1 Stop adding the H2betascreen1.png image to random pages. If you're not going to explain its significance, it does not belong.Narve (talk) 18:05, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Previews Not certain why did you insert those preview videos. After all, those had horrible quality. Energy X ∞ 21:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Stop creating categories I've warned you before about this. We don't need you to create categories. You've proven that you're not going to listen to anything we say, so I've blocked you for a day. Here's the thing: if you think the wiki needs a particular category: ask. And if we don't think a category is necessary, respect that. The problem isn't that it's such a great crime, but that you never listen to what the mods tell you. Narve (talk) 06:03, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Heroes III images I was just wondering, where did you get the Heroes III creature images you're uploading?Narve (talk) 06:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Categories Please do not insert irrelevant categories, it serves little purpose. Energy X ∞ 22:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC)